Tramps
by YoursTrulyCat
Summary: Between smoke, dim lights and loud guitars, Dean finds the challenge that will keep him fighting. DeanxO.C.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Tramps!

**During this story there will be use of lyrics that you guys might recognize. All this is heavily inspired by song lyrics. Whenever I'm quoting lyrics to a song they'll be highlighted with apostrophes, alright? I do not own any of the songs and I do recommend you check them out and buy them! The first one in this chapter is "Love Bites (and so do I)" by Halestorm, the second one is "Mz. Hyde" also by Halestorm and the third one is "Who's next?" by Porcelain Black.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcome to Tramps!

The sun is already setting when Dean realizes how fast the time has passed. He'd been driving all day, unable to sleep or relax after the last hunt, and he could still feel the lingering anger that always comes with not being able to save someone, especially when it's someone so young and with as much promise as the little girl they'd just lost. And "lost" is exactly how Dean feels. He knows exactly where he is, but he feels exhausted like he's been losing all the battles in this damn war they've been fighting. He's so tired and he wants to close his eyes so badly…

_Snap out of it, dude!_ – he thinks as he opens his eyes as wide as he can – _Time to find a bed._

They're just arriving at a small city called Lind in Washington and it's easy enough to find a motel, considering the city has an airport close by. Deans pulls the Impala over and snaps his fingers in front of his brother.

-Hey, Sasquatch, rise and shine!

Sam wakes up, startled by his brother's ever-so-nice ways, but manages to get himself out of the car and then the two brothers go get a key to a room. As usual, it's a ground floor room with direct view of the beloved car, two queens and a bathroom, the weird stains and the resilient smell of cheap cigarettes. Nothing they're not used to, unfortunately.

-I need a shower. And then we're going out. I'm starving!

-Sounds good. – Sam says, as he sits down at the table, opening his laptop – Any news on Cas while I slept?

-Nope. Nada. - Dean says as he makes his way to the bathroom and adds before closing the door – Why would he? It's not like we need his help or anything. No gates of Hell to close…

Sam raises an eyebrow, amused by his brother's obvious sarcasm. – He'll show up… eventually. – he whispers.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam is finishing his shower and Dean is leaning against the window choosing their IDs for the night. For as long as they stay in this city, he's Bill Ward and Sam is Geezer Butler, which just amuses Dean because he knows the oh-my-god-you're-such-a-kid bitchface that it is going to earn him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shadow, so he pushes the curtain a little to discretely check his car. Because he loves that car. He really does. He loves the beautiful sound she makes, the touch of hard, yet smooth, metal under his hands, the reflections of the shiny black and, of course, all the memories and the feeling of home it gives him. So when people randomly touch what's so precious to him, it gets him startled and anxious. But, tonight, what he sees has a very different effect.

Outside, slowly dragging fingertips over his car's surface is a woman. A beautiful woman with long wavy black hair, red lips, perfectly fit legs covered by tight black leather pants and a big blue fur jacket. She's checking the car with a slight smirk and touching it gently, almost caressing it, and Dean notices the light of the motel reflecting on both the Impala and the woman's hair. The effect is simply mesmerizing and it's got him so completely out of it that he doesn't even notice when Sam joins him all ready to go.

-Dude, she's touching your precious car and you're not even moving… - Sam shoots Dean a concerned look – Are you ok?

This gets Dean out of his daze, but he doesn't even acknowledge his brother's concerned expression because the woman is now turning around and walking away. Swaying her hips, Dean notices.

-Are you ready to go? – Dean asks Sam, giving him his best innocent smile. Sam rolls his eyes, but opens the door and heads out with an amused expression.

* * *

-Hello! – the petite blonde waitress in the pink uniform smiles as she hands the brothers menus – I'm going to give you some time to check the menus and you just call out for me when you're ready to order, ok sweeties?

-Thank you… - Sam says looking for a missing name tag.

She notices the half-question and pulls a name tag from her pocket – Name's Candy. And you boys?

-Sa... – he corrects himself on time but shoots his brother a discrete bitchface – Geezer. And this is Bill – pointing at Dean who gives the waitress a smile and a greeting nod.

-Geezer? – Candy gives Sam a playful painful look – Ouch!

-…Yeah. Well, Candy, I'm sure my friend here wants a cheeseburger with curly fries and a beer and I'd like a salad and a coke, please.

-Men who know what they want. I appreciate that. – Candy gets the menus back and winks at Sam turning around to leave the table – It'll just be a few minutes then, guys.

Sam is still looking at the waitress walking away when Dean fake coughs to get his brother's attention. – Pretty little thing, hum? – he asks with a grin. – Totally into you too.

-Shut up, jerk. – Sam says looking a little embarrassed.

-Sure, bitch.

When Candy returns to the table after the boys had their burger and salad, she picks up the plates and asks: - So boys, what's it going to be for dessert? We have some great homemade pie.

-Just what I need! Two, please. – Dean's obvious excitement made Candy giggle.

Dean is obviously pleased with the pie as he has eaten his portion and most of Sam's.

-Glad you liked it! – Candy smiles big, picking up the plates. – So what brings you boys to our little town, if I may ask?

-Just… passing by on our way to visit some family. – Sam says.

-I see. Family visits are a drag…

-Yes, they are… So anyway, we were thinking of going for some drinks. Any suggestions? – Dean asks, earning a oh-were-we bitchface from Sam.

-It's still a little early, but, around ten, you should definitely check out "Tramps". You can go now and relax for a bit but it only warms up around ten. It's four blocks that way. – she says, pointing.

-Thank you, Candy. So now we just need the check, please. – Sam says, smiling nicely.

Candy shoots him back a teasing smile and puts her hand on Sam's shoulder. – Oh, no! It's on the house. It's not often I get such pleasurable sights around here. Just go have fun on Tramps and enjoy all the best Lind's got to offer!

Sam blushes lightly. – Thank you.

-You're welcome, gorgeous. – she removes her hand and walks away with the dessert plates and glasses. - Have a great night, guys!

The brothers get up and leave and once they're outside Dean winks at his brother as they get in the car. – Oh gorgeous, you got her good! – he mocks and laughs.

* * *

What they found four blocks after was basically the end of the road and what looked like an abandoned building with nothing surrounding it, as if all other buildings had been destroyed but that one just… didn't. It was standing there with nothing around it besides garbage bins and maybe a dozen of cars. Dean parked the Impala and they both just examined the strange building for a couple of minutes. All the windows were covered by something black so there was no way to look inside but there was a door front center.

-Are you sure this is the place?

-I'm as surprised as you are. There's no sign, no name… - Dean shrugs feeling a little reckless and gets out of the car - Come on. How bad can it be? _Well… that's a stupid thing to say._

As they get closer to the red metallic door, there's still no name anywhere but there is a doorbell so Dean clicks it. They wait in silence and it seems like there's no one there which makes both brothers a little uneasy.

_Too quiet…_ - both brothers are looking around waiting for something to happen and Sam whispers:

-Let's just go back to the motel, Dean. This suspicious. What if it's a trap?

Right as he finishes that sentence someone uncovers the hole in the door and a pair of eyes looks at them with a look that says "I don't know you.".

-Hey dude, is this Tramps? – Dean asks trying to look relaxed despite the surprise.

The pair of eyes is still looking the brothers up and down clearly trying to evaluate them. – Depends. Who are you?

-Bill Ward. This here is Geezer Butler. – to which Sam nods slightly and the person behind the door just laughs.

-Smooth, guys... Black Sabbath in Lind?! Must be my lucky day!

Sam gives Dean the told-you-so look and turns to leave.

-Listen, the waitress back at the dinner, Candy, told us about the place so we thought we'd check it out.

The guy covered back the hole and the brothers can hear him unlock the door. When he opens the door all you can see is a small cubicle with black walls, a chair and closet and another door behind the guy who wears black jeans, a white V-neck, a red bandana on his head and some black boots. He's got a pierced septum and a big tiger tattooed on his right upper arm. And he's smiling at the brothers. _Nothing actually dangerous would wear that, that's for sure._

-Should have said so earlier! – he motions his hand as if inviting them in – Welcome to Tramps!

Sam and Dean look at each other both now sure that they were being a little paranoid and then enter the cubicle.

-My name's Tony and because our regular bouncer hasn't arrived yet and I'm in charge of the door. – the guy locks the front door – Before I let you in the club I have to ask you rookies a couple of questions and let you know the rules. – at what both brothers nod and Dean adds:

-Yeah, sure… Shoot.

-First off: this is a strip club. I guess you figured that out already, right? But it's not a normal one. We're offended by that terrible word so don't even go there! Tramps is an exclusive rock n' roll burlesque strip club.

Sam looks confused and Dean excited: - Rock n' roll burlesque?

-Yeah. Expect loud music and crazy lights. Question: how much money do you have on you?

-Dude, you don't ask that to people! _What the hell?_

-I do. The door price is 50$ each. – and Tony puts his hand out expecting said money – Take it or leave it. But it's worth it, let me tell you!

The brothers just look annoyed now but Dean goes with it and hands Tony the 100$. – Better be!

Tony gives them a Cheshire Cat-like smile and continues: -Ok, so, rules: absolutely no touching any of the girls or musicians; don't bother other customers; no cell phones; no recording of any type; if you're rude or inappropriate towards any of the waitresses you get kicked out. Actually, if you break any of the rules, you'll get kicked out. Got it? – to which both brothers nod. – Oh! And no guns.

Sam and Dean both hand their handguns to Tony but leave the knives.

-Good. – he places the guns in the little closet behind him - Candy seems to like you guys, and I can see why, – he adds with a sly smile – so I'll guide you to one of her tables. Come with me. – Tony opens the second door and right away everything changes.

As they cross that second door the sound of a blues song hits them like a slap in the face. The interior is absurdly different from the abandoned look of the building. The walls are dark in reds and black contrasting with some beige, some are painted others are covered in velvet and the place has candles everywhere causing the shadows to dance as they walk. Tony leads them past the dark wooden bar to a more ample space with a bunch of couches and lounge chairs set around coffee tables. And it's suddenly evident why that part of the place is bigger: it has a stage and here and there between the couches are poles. Currently there are only three girls dancing in lingerie. Tony leads them to one of the couches in the first row on the left side of the stage.

-Ok guys, the performance starts at 10pm so you got an hour to chill. Remember the rules and have fun!

-Thanks. – Sam says as Tony heads back to the entrance cubicle – Dean, this is ridiculous! – he says as he sits on the couch. Dean sits on the lounge chair.

-She did say to enjoy the best of the city. And this seems pretty nice to me... – Dean shrugs trying his best to look innocent only to have Sam roll his eyes. – Besides, I'm sure it'd just break her heart to arrive and not see you around.

-Shut up, jerk. She's nice. That's just it.

-Apparently she's a nice stripper. – Dean says watching the stripper closer to their place, a brunette dancing to the rhythm of what he recognizes to be Ray Vaughan.

-I'm sure Aubrey would like the compliment, dear. – says the waitress who the boys hadn't even noticed approach. She's a pretty blonde with that girl next door kind of look.

-We weren't talking about her. Not that she's not nice, of course. – Dean looks at her with his best smile – I'm sure you're all kinds of nice too.

-I can be. – she returns the smile and leans her hip against the arm on Dean's chair, holding the tray – I'm Eve. It's a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. What are you starting with?

-Nice to meet you too, Eve. – Sam says while Eve and Dean check each other out – We're just having some beer, please.

-Alright. Anything else?

-Actually, yes. The guy at the door told us these are Candy's tables. Meaning she dances in one of these poles around here?

Eve giggles slighty. – No, dear. She's on the main stage. She's one of the actual Tramps. But she will be dancing mostly in the area right in front of you guys.

-Oh! – Dean looks amused at Sam – That's good to know, right? – he looks back to Eve – So why aren't you on the stage too?

-It's what every girl here wants but their leader is one tough cookie…

-I'm sure you'll get there, don't worry.

-Thank you, sweetie! So Candy's the one who told you about our club?

-Yes. She suggested the place. – Sam says so Dean doesn't have to and embarrass him further which doesn't work as expected.

-They hit it off pretty well. – Dean tells Eve.

-She has a thing for tall guys, probably because of how tiny she is. But I just go crazy for some yummy lips… - she says leaning a little in Dean's direction. – I'll go get you those beers, now. – she winks and walks away to the bar.

-Sam, I like it in here. – Dean says following Eve's walk with his eyes.

-I'm sure you do.

* * *

By 9:55pm the club is almost full and there are dancers in every pole. Dean and Sam are already on their second beer, they're a little more relaxed and past the hunter mode as much as the years of habit allow them to. Sam notices movement behind the curtain while Dean is just trying to pay attention to as many different poles as possible, not wanting to be unfair to any of the girls, of course.

-I think it's going to start soon.

-What? - Dean asks looking a bit distracted.

-The show, dumbass!

-Ah! Anxious to lay eyes on your blondy again?

-You're twelve, I swear!

Dean was going to answer when the music stops. They see Tony walking up the stairs to the stage with a microphone in his hand and all the dancers leave the poles and disappear to what seems to be the backstage.

-Goodnight ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have some fresh faces so I'm going to introduce the show. – he says looking at the Winchesters – Every Friday and Saturday night we host five young lovely ladies who are going to perform for you. The music is live. There's no playback, no lip-sync and absolutely no touching any of the ladies, even though they might touch you, if they choose to. If you have a problem with them touching you, and I'll try not to judge you for that, just let one of our fantastic waitresses know and they'll make sure it won't happen. – he smiles – I think that's pretty much it. Enjoy the show and don't forget to tip your waitresses! – as he's finished speaking someone is opening the curtains and he goes to the back of the stage and straps on his black Thunderbird.

On the stage there are six women. Five are standing in the front with their backs to the audience and the other one is sitting behind the drum kit. Then there's Tony with the bass and two nasty looking guys who seem to be twins with identical Gibsons. The contrast between the band and the five dancers is evident. While all the members in the band are wearing pants and shirts, the five women in the front are wearing intricate lingerie outfits and high heels. On the left there's one with green hair, then right in front of them it's easy to see it's Candy because she's the shortest one and the only blonde. On the right wing there's one with cotton candy pink hair and a brunette. And center stage, a little closer to the back of the stage, stands a tall woman with raven black hair hiding most of her back.

-Ready, Hyde? – Tony says to the mic in front of him exchanging a look with the center woman who immediately gives a nod to the drummer and together they start the show.

-One, two, one, two… one, two, three, four! – she says with a growly voice in rhythm with the drummer. As the music starts, loud and heavy, the four dancers turn around synchronized to face the audience and start moving her hips fast and precisely. The singer steps back in rhythm with the music until she has no more stage to walk on. Then she turns around with a flip of her long hair and starts singing locking her big eyes with the people watching her: "-Don't listen what your girlfriend says, she reads those magazines that say you failed the test, you don't have what she needs. I slither like a viper and get you by the neck, I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her." – and she is, true to her words, very much like a viper with the way she's moving her body and locking her bright eyes with her customers.

Everybody seems to be hypnotized by the singer's words after just a few lines but but Sam still pays attention to the blond looking down at him from the stage while she moves seductively despite the fast beat of the song. Not Dean though. Dean is very much focused on the singer. The first time she looks at him she's just getting to the chorus: "-Love bites, but so do I!" – and she looks slightly surprised when they lock eyes. She's very fast to recover but it was enough for Dean to take notice and recognize her from the motel earlier. This was the girl touching his car, except now she's growling at a microphone attached to her ear, head banging and coming down the stairs in his direction, all this in five inches stripper heels. And now she's standing right in front of him:

"-My lips are pale and vicious and you're foaming at the mouth. You've suffered in the darkness. I'll suck the pain right out." – He can now see her big gray eyes only enhanced by the contrast with the dark make-up. He finds them beautiful the same way a fire is: dangerous and intense. She gets behind Dean's lounge chair, leans down to put her hands on his chest singing: "-So come and taste the reason I'm nothing like the rest. I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me." – and then she's moving along to somewhere behind the brothers.

After the chorus she gets back in the brothers' sight grabbing a pole close to their table and she sings locking eyes with Dean: "-It checks you in and kicks you down and chews you up and spits you out. It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around. They say it's blind, they say it waits but every time it seals your fate. And now it's got you by the balls, it won't let go until you fall. I was down and out, got up I said 'hey love, I've had enough' I've felt pleasure without pain." – and she full on growls, still not looking away from him "-My soul you'll never tame!".

She goes back to the stage turning her back on Dean and finishes the song with a long note, back to back with Candy putting her head on her much shorter dancer's shoulder, with her eyes closed. Everybody claps and the Winchesters look at each other with a mix of feelings, not sure if they've just been sent to another dimension (again) or if this is ridiculously real and amazing. Sam must have decided it's real because when he sees Eve passing by he gets two double whiskeys from her and hands one to his brother. While everybody's still clapping, the intro to the second song starts and the four dancers move out of the stage to poles around the room.

All the members of the band and all the four dancers use their mics to call in unison: "-Mz. Hyde!" – at the exact same moment the singer jumps on the coffee table right in front of the Winchesters and sings looking playfully coy and stripping her leather jacket: "-In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart, you're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art. But you don't know me and soon you won't forget. Bad as can be, yeah, you know I'm not so innocent."

She's moving closer to Dean leaning down to him and stroking his thigh: "-Better beware, I go bump in the night. Devil-may-care with a lust for life and I know you can't resist me. Soon, though, you are so addicted. Boy, you better run for your life!" – she sits on his lap facing him and now that she's in a lacy bra, panties and garter stockings and up close he can see she's got a lot of tattoos. On her chest she's got black n' white roses and a tattoo he recognizes right away. He has the exact same. Right above her cleavage she has the protective sun with a pentagram. Suddenly he snaps out of his own thought because she's pulling his head back by a fistful of hair and the left hand is stroking his chest. "-Welcome to the nightmare in my head! Say hello to something scary, the monster in your bed. Just give in and you won't be sorry. Welcome to my other side! Hello I'm Mz. Hyde!" – she lets go of his hair roughly and hops off his lap and goes to a free pole where she turns her back on the brothers and grinds the pole with her ass with her head leaning back and singing more softly than ever so far tonight: "-I'm the spider crawling down your spine underneath your skin. I will gently violate your mind before I tuck you in. Put on the blindfold, there's no way to be sure which girl you'll get to know!".

Without them even asking for it, Eve brings them a second round of whiskey. Dean is a little overwhelmed but he can still appreciate a waitress who knows what she's doing. And a singer as well. And band. _They're badass._ He gulps down his whiskey and notices the song is over and all the girls besides the singer are now in only their thongs and heels and the way his brother is completely focused on a certain blonde flying around a pole. The third song starts suddenly changing to a more industrial kind of sound and the girls rawring together. The singer is still in her lingerie dancing and singing between the couches while the dancers continue doing the craziest movies on the poles: "-I'm not a bad girl, you're just a prude. You're a little bitch and I'm straight up rude." – she's got a playful pouty look when she passes by Dean – "I keep it blunt" – she puts on foot between his legs on the chair – "while you beat around the bush." – kicks lightly his arm off the way and puts his other foot on the arm of the chair – "You like to hug and baby boy" – moves the foot between his leg to the other arm of the chair and stands straight on Dean's chair hovering tall before him leaving him with a perfect close-up view of her legs – "I like to push!" – still standing on the chair she bends down putting her ass up and her face three inches from Dean's – "You don't have to like me 'cause I don't like you. You're too beige and I need black and blue. I want it black and blue!" – her full, round and perfectly red lips are so close he can feel her breath, smell it even. She smells like vanilla. _The irony…_ "I wanna boy that tastes like whiskey and cigarettes." – she's stepping back down giving him a sly look, never looking away from his eyes, but letting her hand trace down his torso brushing lightly over his pants and that's when he notices the big undeniable bulge in his pants – "So who's it gonna be? Who's gonna be next?". _Oh crap…_

She moves back to the stage and the other dancers make their way back as well. They're now dancing all together in a hot mess of bodies and the singer is back to locking eyes with Dean which doesn't help his situation at all because everytime she growls she licks her lips and under the stage lights her hair shines like it did back at the motel and all that just makes his dick throb asking him to grab her and take her to the Impala. But he can't even touch her.

The song is finished and once again everybody claps, this time harder than before. The singer bows slightly and says: -Goodnight everybody! I'll see you tomorrow. – people are still clapping, she takes off her ear mic, says something to the other dancers and the band and makes her leave, disappearing into the backstage.

The band goes back to playing some blues songs, Candy and the other three dancers continue dancing on the stage and the other strippers fill all the poles off stage. Dean and Sam exchange an awkward look.

-I don't even know… Can we go back now?

Dean points at his privates. – I can't go anywhere right now.

Eve stands by Dean's side and grins. – Oh, dear… What were you hiding there? – she leans down and whispers in his ear – The bathroom is down those stairs.

* * *

When Dean returns, the stage curtains are closed, the band is gone and so are Candy and her friends. And so is Sam.

-Hey, dude! – he hears Tony say looking very excited – You're the boss! – he sits unceremoniously on the couch previously occupied by Sam.

Deans sits back down on the lounge chair. –What are you talking about?

-You and Zo, dude! You broke the curse! – which doesn't help Dean at all and he makes it clear by pulling a very Sammy bitchface – Zo as in Mz. Hyde? The singer, man! Her name's Zo Hyde. She's been ruling this place with her iron fists ever since she first wondered in town coming from God knows where a year ago. She never touches men. Ever! She's never touched me skin on skin and I've been working with her for a year now!

-…That's very interesting, Tom bu-

-Tony.

-What?

-My name's Tony, not Tom.

-Yeah, Tom. As I was saying: very interesting. But I didn't do anything. You'll have to ask her about it. – Tony just laughs.

-No, dude. I don't have the balls to ask her something like that.

-I'll bet. Anyway, have you seen the guy that came with me?

-Yeah. He's fine. Candy took him to the back. I'd go home if I were you…

-Tony, stop scaring away my customers! – Eve shoos Tony away forcing him to get off the couch. – Go, go! Go clean something and take that awful make-up off your face!

-You're so mean to me, Eve, baby! – he says playfully walking away and then points to Dean – You're my hero, man! I hope to see you again tomorrow! – then he's gone and Eve sighs.

-I'm sorry about him. He's a nice guy, just a little out of it sometimes.

-Yeah, I've noticed… So do you know where this Zo might be? I have a few questions for her.

Eve giggles. – I'm sure you do but she's gone, sweetie. She leaves right after she gets off stage. But you can ask me and I'll answer what I can.

-Tony says she never touches guys…

-Yeah, she only touches men to kick them when they try to touch her. She doesn't even shake hands. She's ok with touching women though but she never touches clients. Basically yeah, she doesn't touch clients. Until today, apparently.

-Where's she from? Is she from around here? Any family here?

-Weird questions, don't you think?

-I'm just a curious guy.

Eve raises an eyebrow. –Sure… No one knows where she's from. She just showed up one day asking for a job and never told anyone anything about her past. The boss, Ivete, wanted her as a stripper, obviously, but she refused and said she had a better idea. We didn't have live music before, the stage was just for dancing.

-Do you know where I can find her?

-She'll be performing tomorrow again. But if you want to find her before that I think your best shot will be asking Candy. They're friends.

-Thank you, Eve. You've been very helpful. – Dean smiles and hands her a big bill to cover the drinks and a tip to make any worker jealous.

-My pleasure, sweetie. See you tomorrow. – winks, grabs the bill and goes back to work.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tattoos and lasagna

**As I said in the previous chapter: these songs aren't mine, I do not own them. All the lyrics will be highlighted with apostrophes. I strongly suggest you check out these songs (listen to them while you're reading) and, if you can, buy them! Songs in this chapter: "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles, "Maybe" by Janis Joplin (only referenced), "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns n' Roses and "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin.**

**The quote of the tattoo is from Marilyn Manson's "Mechanical Animals".**

**Please let me know what you think about all this and I'm sorry if you had already read the first part of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Tattoos and lasagna

When Dean wakes up Sam is sleeping on the other bed and the sun is shining bright through the crappy motel curtains. He sighs and gets up to shower. Thoughts of the previous night were running though his head. Things like _What the hell?_ and _That was hot! _and _Who the fuck is that girl and what's with the tattoo? _His head was all over the place because nothing about the events of last night made sense to him. Besides the boner. That part he understood. Once out of the shower he grabbed some clothes and went to wake Sam up.

-Good morning, lover boy! – he says with a grin when Sam opens his eyes looking like he hadn't slept much.

-Shut up…

-No way! You slept with a stripper. And a hot one, I must say. I'm just proud of you, baby brother!

Sam was putting on some clothes trying to ignore his obnoxious brother.

-You look like shit though. Lets go for some breakfast, I'm starving! – his younger brother nods rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands and the boys leave the room headed for the same diner where they'd been the night before.

* * *

The diner is pretty much empty with only two customers sitting in bar stools. The brothers sit at an available booth next to the door and are greeted by a tired looking Candy.

-Good morning, boys! What can I get you this lovely morning? – she covers her mouth when she yawns and blushes lightly – Sorry about that…

Dean grins. – Don't be. It's good to know the kid's still got it in him… - which earns him a kick in the leg from his brother and a giggle from the girl.

-Don't listen to anything he says. – Sam says giving Candy a smile – Good morning. How come you're already working?

-Oh, I usually work dinners but I promised my boy I'd spend some time with him before the show so I asked Tracy to trade shifts with me.

Sam tries to hide his surprise: - …Your boy?

She opens her eyes wide realizing what she'd just said and puts her hand on Sam's shoulder. – I mean, my son! I have a son.

-Oh! That's… that's great! – he's visibly taken aback – I mean, I guess it's great, if you like kids and stuff. – Candy giggles but takes her hand off his shoulder.

Dean gives his brother his best telepathic "_Sammy, what the hell, man?"_ and decides to save his brother's ass: - So what's the little monster's name?

-Johnny. John, actually. – she says smiling – He's only three years old. – she sighs looking happy but tired – He's a nice boy. I'm just sorry I can't spend more time with him, you know?...

-I'm sure you do your best to provide for him. – Dean says give her an honest smile.

Sam seems to snap out of it and blurts out: - And… the father?

Candy looks at him a little surprised but answers in a serious tone. – I don't know. – she forces a big smile and shrugs – Those weren't my best years. Anyway, you must be hungry and here I am delaying you with my big mouth! - Sam blushes with his memories from just a few hours ago and so does she when her brain processes what she just said.

-Pancakes and black coffee for both, please. – says Dean clearly amused with the situation.

Candy nods still a little red. – Yes. Great choice! – she leaves the boys, clearly embarrassed.

-Aw, she's cute. Right, baby brother?

-Dean! I just completely froze! I'm acting as childish as you. – Sam says facepalming.

Dean laughs. – Just don't stress over it. She's hot, nice and legal and you two had fun. What's so wrong with that? Absolutely nothing! And yeah, she's got a kid but you know… good for her!

-Yeah, yeah, don't give me the "supporting the single MILFS" speech, I don't want to hear it from you.

They shut up and try to look nice and unsuspicious when Candy walks over with their order. Once she's gone Sam relaxes again, opens the newspaper on their table and stars eating and reading.

-So we got no news from Cas and no case. What are we going to do?

-I think we might have something here, Sammy. – Dean answers over a mouthful of pancake – Did you notice if Candy has any tattoos?

-Just a fairy. Why?

-Remember the singer from yesterday? – Sam nods – Did you notice the tattoo? – Sam raises one eyebrow, enough for his brother to understand – Of course not, you were all focused on the blondie. Well, the singer, Zo Hyde apparently, has a tattoo just like ours right above her boobs!

-So? She's got a lot of tattoos and it's a pentagram. Most people think a pentagram is badass… She probably found the design online and doesn't even know what it means.

-You don't think it's worth checking out? You said it yourself last night, that place seems suspicious.

-I got over it after we met Tony. – Sam shrugs finishing his pancakes.

-True. But still, we should make sure. She can be something! She gave me a weird vibe.

Sam directs a bitchface at his brother. –No, that was a boner.

Candy is back at their table to take the empty plates back. – Everything ok? Anything else, boys?

Dean kicks his brother's leg again. – Well, Sammy, don't be rude. Let the pretty lady sit. – he says smiling and Sam moves leaving some space for Candy.

-Oh, I shouldn't… - she says looking around but there is only one customer now and he seems to be pretty busy with his gigantic plate of eggs and bacon so she shrugs and sits – Hell, why not? Thank you.

Dean smiles. – We wanted to thank you for your suggestion yesterday.

-Did you enjoy it? I was afraid you guys would find it weird or something…

-Oh, we did. But a good kind of weird. – which makes Candy smirk.

-It was a good night… You caused quite the disturbance.

-I heard. What's that all about, by the way? Eve said that if I wanted to know about that singer you're the one to question.

-Yeah, Zo is my bestfriend. I owe her a lot. She's actually babysitting Johnny right now.

-And what's with the touching thing? Tony was freaked about it.

-Yes… I haven't had the chance to speak to her much since yesterday so I don't know what she was thinking but what happened today between you two was a rare thing. Scratch that. It was a first. I have never seen her touch a man voluntarily.

-Any idea on her reasoning? – Sam asks when both brothers look confused and Candy shrugs.

-I'd say she liked his eyes but that's not her style either… Never seen her with anyone in the three years we've known each other.

-Three years?! Well, that's just not normal!

-She's anything but ordinary, trust me.

-Any idea where we might find her? – Sam asks.

-Why would you want to? – she seems to find the question suspicious.

-I just wanted to get to know her a little better, you know? – Dean gives her a sweet smile and she takes a moment to consider everything.

-She's at my place right now with Johnny. – she looks at Sam turning her head to him and looking slightly embarrassed – You remember the way, right? – he nods ignoring his brother's smug grin.

Dean takes a bill from his wallet and slides it to Candy. – Thank you. – she grabs the bill without looking at it, leans into Sam and kisses him lightly.

-You're very welcome. – she stands up leaving a surprised Sam behind, puts the bill in her pocket and picks up the plates.

-Lead the way, Sammy.

* * *

Candy's house was by the main road, two minutes away from town where there isn't much besides miles and miles of road and trees. It was a typical white wood house with a porch and flowers, nothing like what Dean had expected. The brothers stopped the car after the house so they could do some recognition beforehand and as they were reaching the house, Dean stopped Sam with a hand on his chest. From their position they could see the porch where Zo was sitting on a hanging swing chair with her legs crossed. By her side was a little boy, who they guessed to be Johnny. He was quietly playing with a miniature car and she was just starting to play the first notes of "Black Velvet" and singing:

-"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell. Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high. Mama's dancin' with a baby on her shoulder. The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky. The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything. Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for."

She was moving her head and shoulders to the rhythm of the song, looking very relaxed in denim shorts, boots, a tight black Motörhead t-shirt, aviator shades and her hair on a messy bun.

-"Black velvet and that little boy's smile. Black velvet with that slow southern style. A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees. Black velvet if you please…" – the two brothers stand still watching this perfect picture of a lazy sunny morning.

-"Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave. White lightning, bound to drive you wild. Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl. "Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle. The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true. Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for!" – Johnny has let go of his toy and is now clapping, almost to the rhythm, which makes Zo turn her attention to him and smile warmly. Dean gestures to Sam to follow him and starts walking to the steps of the house.

-"Every word of every song that he sang was for you. In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?... Black velvet and that little boy's smile. Black velvet with that slow southe- - Zo suddenly stops singing when she notices the two men standing in front of the stairs watching her and Johnny. She gets up looking alarmed and stands in front of Johnny protecting him with her body, still with the guitar hanging from the her – What do you want?

-It's ok. We're friendly. – Dean says smiling. As he places his right foot on the first step, meaning to walk up to her, she takes a dagger out of her mid-leg boot.

-Stay right there! – she looks ready to fight and Dean stops putting up his hands up to his chest as if stating his innocence and Sam just quietly looks surprised. Johnny peeks out from behind Zo, curious to see the two men and Dean waves at him with a smile which makes the little boy give a childish giggle. She notices this interaction and carefully pushes his head back with her left hand.

–Who are you and what do you want?

-Hey, Zo. We mean no harm, really. Candy told us you'd be here. – Sam says and Dean nods giving his best innocent smile.

She raises an eyebrow but puts the guitar down, the dagger back in her boot and folds her arms over her chest. – …Continue.

-My name's Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. – Sam looks at Dean with a "what are you doing?" look that Dean ignores. – We were at the club yesterday, remember?

-Did you just say Winchester? – she takes off her sunglasses and hangs them in the collar of her t-shirt - As in… John Winchester's sons? – the two brothers nod but before they have time to answer she lights up with a smile and motions with her hand for them to come closer.

– Just sit there and I'll be back. – she picks up Johnny and as she's going in the house and says: - Don't touch the guitar though.

-That went well… - Sam says as they walk up to the porch and sit in two pink vine chairs.

* * *

While they were sitting outside the two brothers could hear the vague sound of Zo talking on the phone and talking to Johnny. – J, put the remote down, please. Yes, C, I just wish you'd let me know next time you do that. I mean, I threatened them with a knife! Alright, alright. Yeah, he's fine. Bye. – they see her put down the phone and squat down to face Johnny – Can you be a good boy and go ask the guests if they want coffee, please? – Johnny nods and Zo kisses his cheek.

Johnny walks fast to the door and peeks out looking timid – Coffee?

-Yes, please, little dude. – Dean says smiling at the boy.

A few minutes after Zo comes out holding Johnny on her left hip and a tray on her right hand. On the tray are three mugs of black coffee and one of chocolate milk that she sets on the vine coffee table and then sits with Johnny on her lap.

-Thank you, Zo... and Johnny. – Sam says reaching his mug.

-My name is J. – Johnny says.

-You know that's not true, Johnny. Quit trying to fool people. – the little boy shrugs with all the sass of a three year old – So Dean and Sam, what can I do for you?

-How do you know of our father? – Sam starts.

Zo lifts the boy off her lap to help him stand. – J, why don't you go to the living room play with your toys while we talk?

-But Zooo… – he says prolonging the name with a whiney sound.

-No buts, little fellow. – she pats his head and, pouting a little, he goes sit down on the carpet of the living room where both the Winchesters and Zo can check on him through the window.

-You're very good with him. – Dean says and she smiles at him. Once she sees Johnny settled on the carpet with a couple of toys she takes a deep breath as if summoning the strength to answer.

-I grew up in a very strict catholic orphanage in Texas. They had a big library and I was a very curious kid so I read everything I could. – she takes a sip of her coffee and crosses her legs which allows Dean to read the long tattoo along her right leg that says "I was a hand grenade that never stopped exploding" - One day, around the time I was fourteen, a man went to the orphanage to speak to one of the oldest nuns. That man was your father, John Winchester, and he ended up saving my life. He was different from most people surrounding me at the time so, obviously, my curiosity took the best of me and that night I followed him to see what he was doing with a massive machete. – she shrugs – Of course this all sounds ridiculous now but try to keep in mind that I was curious, reckless and bored. – both brothers give her an understanding look and wait for her to continue - The vampire that he was after noticed me and attacked me and your father saved my life by cutting off his head, which at the time I found awesome. – Dean grins.

-I remember reading about that case in his journal but he never mentions you. – Sam says.

-I don't know what to tell you. Anyway, ever since your father saved me I did a lot of research and figured out a lot of stuff about hunters like you two and supernatural beings.

-So what about the tattoo? The one on your… cleveage. - Dean asks letting his eyes wonder over the Motörhead lettering.

-Well, what do you know about angels?

Sam gives her "oh, please…" look and Dean laughs. – Enough to say they're all lunatics, trust me.

-Have you heard of Castiel?

Sam and Dean look surprised and Dean is even a little shocked: - Cas?! Yeah, we know Cas, damn right!

She raises an eyebrow surprised by his reaction. - …Did he steal your booze or something?

-No. We just have history with him. But usually we're on the same side. – Sam says and Dean whispers: - Usually. How do you know him, anyway?

-Three years ago, I had an accident and he healed me up. Second time someone saves me and I got this tattoo right here in his honor, I guess. – she shows them the long black feather on her left forearm.

-I'm sure he liked it... - Sam says trying to be nice.

Zo laughs. – Actually he was very confused by it! He still checks on me often though. Well, lately he's been a little busy, I guess. But every few weeks he swings by to see if I'm ok. Which is nice, considering he's a celestial being and all.

Dean gives her a discretely sad smile and nods: - Yeah, he swings by us too, sometimes.

Zo gets up and gets the tray and the guitar. – You're staying for lunch. Candy should be arriving soon. - the two brothers look at each other having one of their telepathic conversations to which Zo adds: - It's homemade lasagna…

Dean smiles big at Sam with begging eyes. - Yeah, sure. Thank you, Zo. – Sam says smiling politely.

-Just come in, guys. – she says walking through the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, when Candy got home, Johnny was showing Sam and Dean his miniature cars and Zo was in the kitchen getting lunch ready and half singing half humming to Janis Joplin's "Maybe".

-Hello again, boys. Hey, honey, I'm home! – Candy says with a singing voice, catching Johnny in her arms and kissing his cheek.

-Hey, sweetie! – they can hear Zo say from the kitchen.

-It's sort of a private joke… - Candy says to the Winchesters who are sitting on the couch, Sam still with a car in his hand.

-Hey, Candy. – he says putting down the toy.

She goes sit on the lounge chair next to the couch with Johnny on her lap. – So she convinced you to stay?

-Yeah, she got us with the lasagna. It's a really nice house you got here, Candy.

-Thank you, Geezer. – she answers with a smile and Dean fake-coughs.

-Well, about that… My name's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.

-Nice to meet you. - Dean offers her his hand and she laughs lightly shaking his hand.

-Candace Hope. Nice to meet you too, Dean. – she offers her hand to Sam who shakes it looking surprised.

-You're taking this very well…

-Let's just say Geezer doesn't suit you very well, Sam.

After a few seconds they haven't let go of each other's hand yet so Dean breaks the moment: - I'm going to go... – he points awkwardly in the direction of the kitchen - …help.

* * *

In the kitchen Zo is distractedly singing and dancing to "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns n' Roses while finishing the layers of lasagna. -"She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place and if I stare too long I'll probably break down and cry."

Dean's leaning against the door frame watching her when she turns around to put the lasagna in the oven and notices him standing there. She gives him a pleased little smirk and continues singing now looking at him: - "She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain. I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain." – she's only a few inches away from him now – "Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by…". – she reaches for the table cloth and pile of plates on the table by her side and hands it all to him – You can set the table. – she smiles innocently.

He nods. – Yes, Ma'am. - he says as he turns to do as told with a little smile on his face.

Zo gets the tableware and napkins and joins Dean. He's finished setting the plates so he reaches for the tableware. She hands him the forks letting her fingers brush again his hand, which doesn't go unnoticed, but she does it very naturally as if they'd been doing this for years. They're circling around the table to reach for all five seats and when they meet on one side of the table, with their backs to the other three people, Zo is so close that their elbows are touching.

-Your brother's not going to break her heart, is he? – she whispers.

-We're leaving soon. Don't think she'll even have time to fall for him.

Zo giggles lightly and looks over her shoulder. – Too late for that, buttercup.

Dean looks over at his brother who's now talking to Johnny but then suddenly his brain seems to register the words and he looks confused and a bit like his male ego just got slapped: - Buttercup?!

The music changes and the familiar riff of "Whole Lotta Love" is heard louder as Zo opens the door of the kitchen winking at Dean over her shoulder. He follows suit and when he closes the kitchen door behind him Zo is bending over the oven slightly to check on the lasagna so Dean eyes her down, taking his time to notice the way the tattoo on her right leg flows with her thigh and calve muscles and how there're thin black lines from a hidden tattoo showing from the end of her shorts on her left hip. When she seems pleased with her cooking, she turns around to face him and leans back against the counter. The way she looks at him matches the song so well that Dean just moves in her direction, holds her up and sits her on the table placing himself between her thighs and his hands on her hips. There are moany mumblings in the air as Mr. Plant does his magic, which only makes the situation hotter. Zo leans in, putting one hand on the back of his head and the other on his chest, and whispers in his ear prolonging his name softly: - What now, Dean?

He can feel her breath on his ear and smirks: - Now "I'm gonna give you every inch of my love." – which, of course, makes her giggle but his right hand goes higher feeling the curve of her waist and she forgives the silliness.

The moment his lips touch her neck, they hear the very characteristic sound of wings as Castiel pops up about two feet away from them. Zo jolts upright and pushes Dean away while he just throws his head back and grunts: - Damnit, Cas!

-I'm sorry, Dean. – he says not looking very sorry though. – I didn't mean to interrupt.

-It's fine, it's perfectly fine, Castiel. – Zo says as she slides off the table and moves away from Dean to go hug Castiel who only puts one hand on her back. – How are you?

-I'm well. Thank you for asking, Zo. – he looks at Dean with a "at least someone's polite" sort of look to which Dean just rolls his eyes.

-What are you doing here, Cas? – Dean questions pulling a chair.

-We were going to call him anyway, Dean! – Zo says opening the oven and taking out the extremely hot dish.

Cas looks a little awkward almost embarrassed. – I was… forced to come. – he says looking down.

-Forced? Care to explain?

-When you're together your prayers are… - he frowns a little as if looking for the right word – enhanced.

-You mean me and Dean? – Zo asks opening her big eyes even wider.

The angel nods but adds: - You and the Winchesters, specially Dean.

Zo looks at Dean with confusion and some shock in her face and he looks almost as confused but can't stop from noticing how funny confusion looks on her.

-Wait a second, Cas! Why? What's she got to do with this? And what prayers, man? We weren't praying!

-I am bonded to her too, Dean. It's not a bond as profound as the one we share but it's there still.

Zo looks so confused that she just shakes her head and throws her hands up in defeat. – Enough of this "bond" talk. Dean, get a plate for Castiel. – she turns off the radio, grabs the lasagna in one hand and the bowl of salad on the other and gets out of the kitchen. – Come on, Castiel.

-The dude doesn't even eat, Zo! – she doesn't hear him anymore because she's out the door.

Cas shrugs a little, looking at Dean. – I enjoy her food… - he says as if he needs to find an excuse.

Dean rolls his eyes again but goes get another plate and tableware, having to open a few cabinets to find the stuff.

Zo sets the food on the table and takes Johnny to the bathroom to wash their hands.

-Castiel?! – Sam asks surprised when he sees Dean and Castiel come out of the kitchen.

-Hello, Sam.

-Holy shit! – Candy says looking half shocked half amused – Zo, you never said the freaking angel was handsome! –she screams in the direction of the bathroom.

-I didn't think it was appropriate, C! – Zo says coming out of the bathroom with Johnny on her hip and looking at her friend with a scowl.

Castiel looks at Dean with a self-aware expression and Dean just shrugs. – Thank you, I think… I'm sorry to intrude in your house, Candace.

Candy gives him a pat on the shoulder and smiles. – Don't be, don't be! We got a full house today! Take a sit!

Castiel nods and they all sit down to eat in the big oval table. The two women are on one side with Johnny in the middle, the two brothers on the other side and Castiel on the head of the table between Dean and Zo.

Lunch goes by slowly and peacefully with Dean repeating his share and saying "awesome" a lot and complaining about how they're all mixing salad with the lasagna. Johnny is a well behaved kid and doesn't cause much trouble but has to be helped every now and then. Candy makes light conversation and asks Castiel a couple of innocent questions about the food and wings and his lack of halo to which the angel answers, as always, honestly and bluntly but she seems to like it that way. Zo is not speaking much but smiles warmly when she sees Castiel enjoying her cooking and Dean loving it.


End file.
